FIGHT
by ahbuggrit
Summary: EXCERPT: "Kyoko could only stare on in horror as her sempai stood between her and the vicious, scarred thugs. Sure, she had seen Ren cope easily with those guys last time, but these guys... these guys were in a whole other league." (Heel Siblings)
1. Chapter 1

**I should really finish 'Reveal Cain Heel'. But this (and a bunch of other Skip Beat! plot bunnies) will not stop annoying me. **

**This may be overly dramatic, but I blame all the K-dramas I've been watching of late.**

**Warning: Swearing, violence.**

**(88)**

"Fucking hell!" Murasame swore. "That damned foreigner is late again!"

While the rest of the staff around him agreed (a two hour wait was not pleasant), no one said anything, nor did they show agreement in what Murasame said. No, it would not be wise, particularly with Setsuka standing at the further end of the room, her offensive gaze focused on a spot on the wall. Granted, they did not like working with the Heel siblings, but they weren't going to make the experience worse by attracting their attention.

But Murasame was still irritated. He stormed up to Setsu, who was waiting for Cain to come out of the wardrobe section of the set.

"What's up with you and your brother? Hah?" He interrogated, unknowingly allowing his gangster expression to slip onto his face. "Have you guys no consideration for the people here and the customs of this country? Hell! What is wrong with you! And your bastard of a brother!"

Setsu tilted her head up at Murasame, her cool gaze slicing through him. "Ch... So easily riled up. The guidebook was wrong about the Japanese being calm..."

This only irked Murasame all the more, but his temper had cooled off by this point. It wasn't really Setsu he was angry with, but Cain. That arrogant, cocky little bas-

The doors to the set burst open violently and all eyes swung in the direction of the entrance. A small crowd of young men stood there, an odd mixture of leather jackets, tracksuits and a yakuza-style suit. The posture of these men happened to mirror that of Setsuka's – relaxed to the point of offence.

"Heh~" The tall, artificial blond of the group stepped forward, his hands slipping into his trouser pockets. His gaze settled on Murasame. "Yo! Murasame! Been a long time, no?"

Murasame stood frozen in shock at the sight of the five men occupying the entrance. The colour had drained from his previously red face and the glazed look was just beginning to recede from his eyes.

The blond strode up to Murasame and ducked his head to look up at the actor. "Oi," he said, waving his had in front of Murasame's shocked face. "That's no way to greet your old friend."

"Ha- Ah, y-your right, boss," Murasame responded, his voice sounding a little hollow. "Long time not see, huh..."

The rest of the gang sauntered up to Murasame and created a half-moon formation around him and Setsu, who was (apparently) paying little attention to the event unfolding before her. She may not have noticed Murasame's discomfort, but for the subtle shifting of her feet so that the gang were to her side.

"Ke ke ke!" The blond leader swung his arm around Murasame's neck. "And you've gone and become so big and famous! Me and the boys were so happy to hear about your success in landing this big movie role!"

The other four made noises confirming their leader's words, all nodding, and trying to look pleased, but for a hard gleam in their eyes.

"Ah, thank you." Murasame shifted uncomfortably under the tattooed arm. "You shouldn't have troubled yourself, bo- Yamada-san."

"Pssh! None of that formal crap, Murasame-kuuuun~!" Yamada tried a cheery tone, but the threat underneath it was still evident. "It's only been, what? Three, five years since you left the group... without the proper ceremony."

Murasame swallowed uncomfortably, all the more aware of the dangerous situation he was in. He could no longer look up at Yamada, but nervously sized up the other four. The tall Yamada was boring into Murasame's skull with determined, unkind look. Tanaka and Ueda were grinning unpleasantly, with a gleam in their eyes that had Murasame flashing back to his youth, when the duo had the same look before beating and slicing members of opposing gangs (that usually were alone, or in the smaller gang). Tsukuda was as small and muscled as ever... and he still had that brainless look about him. It really struck Murasame then that he was in trouble.

He had boasted before about being in a gang in his younger days (not to say that he was old now), but he had not been very vicious even when he was a part of the gang. He could defend himself well enough against the average gangster, but on more than one occasion he had needed help from those in his gang – he wasn't like Noburu, who had once taken down five yakuza members in fifteen minutes. Looking back, he had been lucky to get out when he did. He had only been an average fighter, a part of the group for the entertainment he generated and girls he attracted, and if he had continued to stay with the gang, he would have ended up scarred, mutilated or, at worst, dead.

He had talked about his days as a delinquent mainly as a way to distinguish himself from the other wannabe bad-boys – he made it appear as if there was a foundation to the image his company sold to the teenage girls of Japan.

But now, it seemed his past had caught up with him... He regretted ever saying anything about his teenage year. He regretted not changing his name on entering the industry. He regretted ever having gotten involved with the maniacal Yamada in the first place...

"Yeah, I should have shown you more respect than that boss," Murasame commented, struggling to keep his voice from betraying his anxiety. "I hope you and the gang have been doing well these days."

"Well, things are tough enough these days, don't you know?" Yamada replied. "People not willing to pay for services you provide, despite how good you are at it."

Murasame was confused. What services could Yamada and his thugs provide.

"So, of course, as we were no longer in their employ, they were no longer protected. It's one awful way of having your legs and thumbs broken," Yamada continued, finishing with a dramatic sigh.

Murasame tried to chuckle, only a pathetic sound came from his throat. 'They're now in the protection business?! They're more like yakuza now than plain delinquents!'

"Hey!" Yamada exclaimed, his tone lacking all sincerity. "I know! Murasame-kun, how about helping out your old friends?"

"Oh?" Murasame replied, shifting uncomfortably. 'This is so embarrassing and terrifying...'

"Yeah. Y'know, us being bros and all," Ueda finally spoke up. "You got a nice, cushy life – no harm in helping us out, now is there?"

Murasame was a little overwhelmed by their dark gazes and twisted smiles. 'So this is what it's like to be on the receiving end...' Even though their looks didn't strike terror in his heart like Cain Heel had, their eyes promised all-too-imaginable pain should he not cooperate.

"Well, you know me, guys. I'd be more than happy to help you out," Murasame said. "It's just that now isn't the best of times... how about later we meet up, and we can talk about how I can help you in more detail."

"Hn." Yamada grunted. "I'm afraid that doesn't suit us. We should just sort it out now – by cheque or card is good for us."

Murasame's heart sank. His plan to stall had not worked. He could sense the staff and actors behind him shrink away from the gang, and he felt so alone. Where was security? Why did this have to happen while the producer and director were off talking to that bastard Cain? Why was this happening at all?

Yamada must have seen the reluctance on his face, and seemed angry. His arm slipped from Murasame's neck, and he finally took notice of Setsuka, who had not moved from her spot. She seemed disaffected by the charged atmosphere about her.

"Heh~" he turned to look at the punk-styled teen. "And who might you be?"

Setsu barely made any effort to look at the guy – she merely rolled her eyes in his direction. "Ah. I am Setsuka Heel," she replied in English.

"A foreigner? No, with a given name like Setsuka... you're a halfer, right?" Yamada said. "And a pretty cute one, if you don't mind me saying so."

Setsu barely acknowledged Yamada's comment, and Murasame was terrified that the crazy gangster would attack the teen. For all his anger towards the Heel siblings, he didn't want anything to happen to Setsu – the guilt would be too much for him.

Yamada trapped a lock of Setsu's hair between his forefinger and thumb, and cocked an eye towards Murasame. "These the kinds of girls you're getting now you're all famous and shit?"

Murasame tried to laugh. "Aha, ha, no. She's an interpreter for one of the actors on set..."

"An interpreter, huh? Pretty sexy for an interpreter," Yamada smiled evilly. "Don't ya think, boys?"

A round of dirty laughter followed.

'Shit!' Murasame was in serious panic mode now. 'Holy fucking shit! What do I do? What the hell can I do in this situation? I know that look – he's gonna take out his knife soon! Hell, what if he's gotten a more dangerous weapon?'

"Oi. Bastard." Setsu addressed Yamada now in Japanese. "You might want to get your hands off of me before my brother gets back."

"Wha- Oi! Bitch! That's no way to address me!" Yamada drew himself up to his full height and Ueda and Tanaka shuffled behind him to complete the fierce image.

Setsu raised an eyebrow. "I was telling you for your own safety. Stuuuupid."

Yamada looked like he was going to explode.

"Ah, boss, you should ignore that one," Murasame jumped in. "She's got no manners whatsoever. Herself and her brother are halfers that have no respect or consideration for anyone or this nation. Pay her no mind."

"Regardless of all that shit," Yamada cracked his knuckles, "she might need to be taught respect by a fine teacher such as myself."

'So he still uses those crappy lines,' Murasame noted. "Ah, please, boss – she's harmless. Just one of those idiots with verbal diarrhea. Now, how about I meet up with guys tonight, and we sort out your problems?"

Yamada turned his attention to Murasame now. "Eh, not as convenient as I'd like... but it looks like it'll just have to do."

Relief coursed through Murasame's blood like a sweet drug, and his knees shuck beneath his baggy trousers. "Yes, yes. Please, take my number," he offered up a little card.

"Well, aren't we fancy now?" Yamada and his crew guffawed.

Yamada turned to Setsu and grabbed her by the chin, forcing her eyes on his. "Well, now, missy. Should we ever run into one another again, you had best be on your best behaviour, understand?" He violently relinquished her chin with a push, and turned on heel to exit the building with his gang members.

The five turned only to be greeted by the deadly glare of Cain Heel.

**(88)**

Ren had already settled into the character of Cain when he opened the door and saw a thug handling the innocent Kyoko. The side of himself that he labelled Kuon rose up, and along with the character of Cain, was ready to give these gangsters a thrashing.

However, his gaze was caught by Setsu's and she sent him a furious, cutting look – a warning that promised dire consequences should he engage with the gangsters.

Cain strode toward Setsu, brushing past the five men, paying them no attention whatsoever. "I'm bored. Sick of having to deal with these people," he stated plainly to Setsu.

"Hn. I'd like to play hooky and go shopping," Setsu monotonously replied with a little smirk. "Buuut, we've wasted enough time as it is, ne, brother?"

"Heh... so that's the brother of that skank," Yamada commented loudly. The sound of a dropping pin could have been heard with the silence that followed.

The staff of 'Tragic Marker' tensed up, all terrified as to how Cain Heel would respond. He's nearly killed a man last time! If he killed these guys, what bad press would the movie get? What if it suffered as a result?

"Hey! Cain Heel!" Murasame shouted (somewhat desperately). "You think you can just come in this late and-!"

"Shut it, Murasame!" Yamada barked.

"Cain," Setsu addressed him in English. "Don't get pulled in with these losers. I wanna go shopping."

Cain's eyes flicked over at Yamada, as if assessing him. There was something about the action that pissed Yamada off.

"What is it, you foreign fucker? Hah? Think a li'l stick like you could take me on? Hah?!"

"B-Boss!" Murasame was worried. He couldn't let 'Tragic Marker' become tarnished due to his (much boasted about) past. "Please! Be careful! This guy nearly killed me-"

"Shut it! Anyone could take a weak little shit like you! Pah!" Despite Yamada's declaration, the other four members of his crew sized Cain up with more caution.

"You're annoying," Cain spoke in English.

"Wha? What did you say?" Yamada yelled. Like hell was he going to let this punk-ass nobody make him look weak. He turned and grabbed Setsu by her leather lapel. "What the fuck did Creepy there say?"

Setsu sighed, as if bored with Yamada's antics. "He said that you're annoying. And let go, this is designer." She smacked his hand off of her jacket.

"Disrespectful half-breed!" Yamada roared, as his hand swung into action.

Setsu took control and stepped forward, in beyond the reach of Yamada's hand, and dug her thin heels into his sneakers.

He let out a roar of anger as he staggered back against his comrades.

But Kyoko was never far behind after Setsu did something rash. She was now less absorbed in the role, and watched in fear behind Setsu's apathetic eyes.

She felt herself being dragged back. Setsu allowed it to happen as it was her brother who was pulling her. Kyoko allowed it because she thought she may be in over her head.

In perfect Japanese, Cain addressed the thugs. "If you continue acting so stupidly, you will have to face the consequences... that is, me. Seeing such petty idiots always annoys me. So get the fuck out of my sight."

Kyoko honestly didn't know what Ren had hoped to achieve with such a statement – did he hope they would be intimidated and leave, or that they would be incensed and fight? Was it that darker side of him looking for a fight?

"Bastard," Ueda stepped forward. "Looks like you need to be put in your place."

Kyoko could only stare on in horror as her sempai stood between her and the vicious, scarred thugs. Sure, she had seen Ren cope easily with those guys last time, but these guys... these guys were in a whole other league.

She wanted to scream, shout and beg for Ren to back down, to get away from danger, but her throat was tense and aching, not allowing a sound out of her. Setsu would not allow her to act in such a manner.

Then Ren's leg shifted back as he took a fighter's stance...

**(88)**

**Yeah, I have a feeling this is going to be quite melodramatic. I hope that doesn't disappoint.  
**

**Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIGHT**

**Thanks to those who favourited and followed and a special thanks to those who reviewed - it's such great motivation to write.**

**Note: This happens before the filming on location in Guam. I'm probably going to pretend Guam never happens. This gets a little confusing as I switch between Ren and Cain a bit... but I'm sure you guys will get it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Previously: **Former members of Murasame's gang showed up, trying to intimidate him into giving them money. Setsuka offended the leader. Cain took a fighter's stance against the five gangsters**.**

**(88)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Okay, B.P is stable. I've slowed the blood flow from the wound," the medic declared, sitting back slightly from the body on the trolley.

"Victim's injuries are not as serious as initially thought," the medic continued. "Some of the wounds were artificial."

"Artificial?" A questioning voice crackled over a speaker.

"Yes. The victim is an actor, and had heavy makeup on his face. There are none near the wound, luckily."

"Roger. A blood transfusion and the works will be waiting for you when you arrive."

The medic whistled and raised a brow. "That was fast! I thought we would be waiting for an hour or two to treat this guy."

"Turns out that this guy has some fantastic health insurance. He's been bumped up the list."

All of this conversation flowed around Kyoko, yet she took note of none of it. Her complete attention was focused on the unconscious body on the trolley.

'Tsuruga-sempai,' she prayed. 'Please be okay. I don't know what I will do if...' She couldn't even finish the thought. What would she do? At this point in her life, she honestly didn't know how she would handle a permanently injured or dead Ren Tsuruga.

Her cheeks were itchy form the dried trails of tears that had streaked her cheeks. Her eyeliner and mascara had dribbled down with them, and she looked like a gothic clown.

She scrubbed her cheeks roughly with her gloved hands. She freed her hands from the scratchy net material and took Ren's hand in her own.

His hand was warm. That gave her some comfort, though it was tainted by the sight of his grey skin. She gently peeled one of the false scars from the bridge of his nose, before peeling another off of the side of his temple.

"MISS!"

She snapped to attention when the medic grabbed her arm in alarm.

"Not so tight!" he indicated to Ren's hand in her grasp. It had turned a faint purple colour. "You're cutting off the circulation."

Had the ambulance been able to accommodate it, she would have lept up in embarrassment and disgrace for her actions.

"I-I! I'm so sorry!" Kyoko apologised profusely.

'This one's a bit odd,' the paramedic thought. She definitely wasn't the weirdest person he had seen (after sixteen years on the job, he has seen a lot of crazy and weird people, injuries and situations), but he had not expected this multi-pierced, leather-clad scene girl to be so well-mannered or anxious.

'Her look totally contradicts her manner.' Still, he wasn't going to get involved with them – after a twelve hour shift, he was less than motivated to stick his nose somewhere it wasn't wanted. Besides, this was a job for the police.

He felt a familiar pull on his body as the ambulance swung into the emergency entrance.

"Alright, Miss. We're going to be moving your brother in a minute, and I will need you to keep clear..."

**(88)**

Ren was still in the operating theatre. Sure the doctors had assured her that he would be fine, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She paced the waiting room, idly scratching the dried blood out from underneath her cuticles.

"Setsu?"

Kyoko's head jerked up.

Manaka, the hamster girl, stepped into view.

"Um... h-how is he? Your brother?"

"Still inside," Kyoko replied through gritted teeth. Try thought she might, she could not pull Setsu out at the moment. It was too difficult, she couldn't access her.

'More like, I don't want to,' Kyoko realized. 'Setsu might be uncooperative with the police and...' And Kyoko blamed Setsu for all of this.

'No. I blame myself,' she teared up. 'If I had the common sense to switch off Setsu when it became dangerous, Tsuruga-sempai wouldn't be here right now!'

"Setsu... are you alright?" The concern in Manaka's voice was genuine.

Kyoko's throat ached. Her heart throbbed. Her eyes stung. She just wanted to cry, and Manaka had made it all the more inviting.

'Hold it together, Kyoko!'

"I... I will be fine, as long as Nii-san is fine," she choked out. She took a breath. "And Murasame... how is he?"

"He's okay, the doctors say it's not life-threatening," Manaka bit her lip. "Setsu-!"

"Excuse me, ladies...?"

The two women turned to look at the two police officers who had addressed them.

"We're here to take a statement as to how this incident occurred."

Manaka bit her lip and nodded, while Kyoko steeled her nerves, trying to prepare herself to relive the ordeal.

**(88)**

Ren's leg shifted back as he took a fighter's stance.

What, you think you can take us?" Yamada asked, incredulously. "Moron. You're going to regret this for the rest of your life – but don't worry, it won't last that long!"

Ueda and Tanaka jumped forward, eager to get their adrenaline pumping – and what better way than by pounding on someone.

"Wait!"

Murasame ran forward, blocking the path of the two thugs. Crap, but he was scared. He has seen what these two could do, and how they delighted in the pain of another... but he had to intervene. He could not let this ruin his career as an actor!

"C'mon, guys, there's no need for this." Murasame kept his back straight and let his arms hang loosely by his side, lest he needed to jump into action.

Cain let Murasame intervene. He would fight, if he had to, but he was worried that the fighting would reawaken his bloodlust... and let Kuon out again. He didn't want to break his promise to Kyoko.

"_I also won't act unlike myself like tonight and behave in a way that will disappoint you again."_

"Shut your trap, Murasame," Yamada spat out. "This doesn't concern a has-been like you."

Suddenly, Tsukuda was to the left of Murasame and rose up with a wicked right hook. Murasame reeled back, stumbling several steps, thus clearing a path to Cain Heel.

Ueda and Tanaka's grins widened. This was going to be a piece of cake. What would this actor know of real life fighting? He spent all his time playing pretend. Sure, the guy looked scary, but in their long career as thugs, Ueda and Tanaka had fought many losers who merely had an appearance of being threatening. As the old proverb went, you should never judge a book by its cover.

Ueda jumped forward, with Tanaka behind him. Ueda focused his weight on his left foot as he swung his left arm towards Cain, aiming for the temple of his head. While he was distracting Cain with the immediate threat of his fist, Tanaka stayed low and behind him. He darted around Ueda at the last minute, moving in closer to tackle Cain at the knees.

Unfortunately for the thugs, Ren saw this coming. His right arm shot out and deflected Ueda's fist, keeping it off his body and it sent Ueda careening behind him, all the while Ren had leapt up and dodged Tanaka's sweeping legs. Instead of jumping backwards, he had jumped up – and what goes up, must come down. Ren felt the satisfaction of a job well done when he landed on Tanaka's legs and heard a nasty crack. Everyone present heard the crack, and it sounded so much louder than it should have. The crew shrank back in response. Yamada felt his lip curl back in fury.

While Cain had been occupied with Ueda and Tanaka, Murasame was wondering how he could end his fight with Tsukada. He knew Tsukada wasn't the brightest, and that he might be able to trick him. However, Tsukuda was a strong opponent and an experience fighter. He knew he was going to have trouble taking him down.

"You fucking bastards!" Yamada screamed. "Is that the best you can do? To that creepy ponce that offended us?! HAH?! You're a disgrace!"

Ueda popped up once more. He took a moment to shake the pain from his arm. He took a few steps towards Cain. He then slowed as he assessed the cloaked figure. He barely had a chance to jump from shock as Cain launched himself forward. His right leg, a blurred line, shot out and caught Ueda in the ribs. There was another cracking sound.

However, Ueda took no heed of it. Though he was gasping heavily, he wrapped his thick, muscled arm around Cain Heel's calf and secured it against his body. He jumped backwards, hoping to unbalance Cain.

Cain merely used his free leg to push himself up and forwards. He used the momentum to twist his body around. His hands met the ground and his free leg smashed against Ueda's head. He had felt a twinge as his captured leg twisted uncomfortably.

As he tried to free his leg from Ueda's slowly sinking body, Tanaka attacked. He had dragged his body along the floor, and now that he was close enough, his arm shot out, and pulled on Cain's arm that was keeping him balanced.

But by now, Ueda had released Cain's leg. Cain rolled with the momentum Tanaka created. He let his legs curl up near his torso and landed on Tanaka's back. Tanaka let out a desperate wheeze of distress. Tanaka's vision was beginning to blur when he saw the floor fall and rise beneath him.

The 'Tragic Marker' crew watched on in distress as Cain raised the man's head once more and smash it into the ground, to ensure he was unconscious. Satisfied that he was, Cain stood up.

His fight with this duo had winded him. There were a few spots on his body that were thobbling with a dull pain, and he did his best to ignore it. Ren could feel Kuon trying to rise up, but pushed him under. Today was a day to fight rationally, not for joy. He was going to keep his promise to Kyoko.

'To keep him from appearing, I'm going to have to sort this out as quickly and painlessly as possible,' Ren decided.

He looked over to a winded Murasame. He felt sorry for the guy. He could identify with the horror of having to face one's past. Still, Ren was somewhat impressed by how Murasame was handling himself against the more experience fighter.

Murasame was trying not to gag. Tsukuda had punched him twice in the gut. He felt awful, but was not close to passing out. His arm was also throbbing from a blow he had received earlier in the fight.

'Shit. I need to end this soon. I'm not going to last very long," he realized.

As Yamada watched the fights unfold before him, his anger grew. How dare this foreign nobody humiliate him and his men! What kind of message was that going to send to their clients? And fucking Murasame – why couldn't that little bitch just keep in line and do as he was told? The fucker actually tried to intervene. Well, Yamada was not going to let a public humiliation like this one slide.

He pulled his long, shiny blade out of his trousers leg. Time for action. He stalked forward, ready to slice up the creepy bastard.

Noburu followed behind, but kept a distance – there was no way he was going to accidently end up sliced because he made a mistake of staying too close to his boss.

Ren was ready for Yamada. He knew the type. He had seen a rashness and a love of violence in the yakuza-wannabe that he saw in himself. It didn't sit well with him.

However, despite the few traits that they might share, Ren knew he could handle the egotistical brute easily. The idiot thought that because he walked around with a sword that he was invincible. It was the giant behind him that Ren would have to worry about.

Yamada screamed and ran at full force towards Cain. Cain waited and judged. His leg shot out. It connected with Yamada's chest and sent him flying backwards. He landed with a painful sounding thud. He was seriously winded after the attack.

With the boss out of his way, Noburu stepped forward to deal with the cockroach before him.

Ren actually took the time to size up this fighter. Noburu had a naturally large build, all the more exaggerated by a heavy workout routine.

'This is going to be a little more difficult,' Ren realized.

'Fuck this shit!' Yamada was fuming. "I will not be humiliated like this!"

He took hold of his blade once more and walked towards Setsu.

Both Murasame and Ren took note of this action. They both abandoned the opponent they were facing and ran to the sword-wielding thug.

Perhaps Yamada knew that attacking Setsu would be like waving a red flag at a bull. Perhaps he wanted Cain to react rashly. But he did not realize what the consequences would carry for himself.

Ren could feel Kuon bubbling beneath the surface. Ren was barely keeping him back. It was difficult, when all of himself, the part he had labelled Kuon, Ren, Cain, they all wanted to rip the bastard who threatened Kyoko to shreds.

Kyoko saw Yamada coming. She also saw the furious look in Cain's eyes, and she was worried for Ren. She backed away, keeping her eyes on Yamada. Her butt collided with the table covered in scripts and coffee flasks behind her. Her hand wrapped around a script.

Yamada leapt forward. There was no way that Cain nor Murasame could make it in time.

But they didn't need to. The calm demeanor of Setsu had kept Kyoko focused enough to haul a meaty script up in front of her as the blade came soaring down. There was a dull thud.

Yamada stared in horror at his blade embedded in the sheaf of papers.

Kyoko took advantage of his surprised horror. She pushed against the the stack of papers that had Yamada's blade embedded in them and sent him stumbling back.

"SHIT!"

Yamada tried to free his blade, but the thick stack of papers had a tight grip on it.

Murasame took the opportunity to kick the back of Yamada's knees. Murasame saw Ren stalking furiously in his direction, and opted to let the crazed foreigner deal with Yamada. He ran to Setsu, and dragged her away from the fight. He shoved her towards the crew members, who hauled her back, and stood in front of her.

Just as Murasame saw Setsu swallowed up by the safety of the staff, something big, heavy and meaty crashed into his side. It was Tsukuda.

Yamada was terrified by the approaching man. Noburu was still running forward, and yet he seemed so far away. How was he going to protect himself from this man, who gave off an aura like that of a demon?

He looked down desperately at his own blade. "Aah."

Ren had let Kuon loose. Like hell was he going to go easy on the scum that threatened Kyoko.

Yamada saw the fury in the cloaked man's eyes, and fought not to shiver. He was so close now, so close...

_Fffffwwthh!_

Yamada had swung upwards. The script was still stuck on the blade, but an inch was protruding through to the other side. He cackled.

'My attack succeeded!' He celebrated.

Noburu came up behind Cain, his fist raised and ready to plough into his opponent's head.

As Noburu's fist came smashing down, Ren stepped to the side. He grabbed Noburu's arm that had overshot his shoulder. He used the big man's forward motion to haul his body over his shoulder. He sent the man flying across the floor.

It was then that everyone could see the wound Yamada had inflicted on Cain. His cloak was torn, and the skin below the flex of his elbow had been sliced open. Blood was spurting out in small amounts, like a little red fountain.

Kyoko's eyes widened. 'Tsuruga-sempai!'

Cain pulled of the rest of his torn sleeve. He ripped open the material before tying it around his bicep.

"Now, where were we?"

Pure terror erupted in Yamada's heart. 'What is this man?'

A fist smacked Yamada hard on the nose, and blood spouted from his nostrils.

It was only when Kyoko saw the smile that she realised the negative side to Ren had been unleashed. As worried as she was for her sempai, a tiny wave of relief ran over her. If anyone could deal with this, it was Tsuruga... right?

She was also worried with how close he was fighting to Murasame – what if they ended up hurting one another? Then it would be two against one, rather than one on one.

Noburu had collected himself at this stage and ran towards Cain Heel, who was taunting him with his arms spread wide, as if to say "come and get it."

Noburu kept swiping at Cain, but Cain kept dodging. Unlike before, though, he laughed with an evil delight at his attacker's failed attempts to make contact with him.

Cain had not even finished laughing when he jumped to one side, before leaping up from Noburu's left. He smacked the giant on the nose.

Noburu was now raging. He mindlessly kept swiping at Cain, his fury building with every failed punch. Just as he thought he was about to land his fist firmly between the bastard's eyes, he was gone. Instead, his fist connected with the temple of his fellow gang member.

Tsukuda crumpled onto the ground.

Noburu stared at the unconscious body in surprise. Where had Cain Heel gone...?

Cain rose up once more. He punched Noburu on the jaw. Noburu staggered. He punched him again on the nose. There was a soft crack. Cain punched Noburu one more time in the face and the man lay unconscious and unmoving on the floor.

Cain rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He ached all over and felt dizzy.

"AAAH!"

Yamada leapt up from his pity party on the floor and tried one last time to defeat Cain Heel.

Murasame's foot came swinging around and connected with Yamada's face. The thug fell backwards, hitting his head off of the hard concrete floor. He tried to stand again, only to find Cain Heel looming over him.

One punch swung down and hit his jaw. Unbearable pain erupted, and he let out a shriek of pain. Wait, there was something in his mouth-

The second punch hit the opposite side of his jaw, sending the already loose teeth flying out of the man's mouth. He swiveled around and collapsed onto his front, unconscious.

Everyone let out a sigh. It was over. Thank goodness.

Kyoko started to worm out of the crowd. 'Tsuruga-sempai is okay! We need to get him to the hospital, but he's okay!'

But then she saw him stagger backwards.

**(88)**

**That was my first time writing a fight scene. I hope you could give me some feedback on it, please.  
**

**I should update 'Reveal Cain Heel' first, but I had some of this written. And as I had an especially great day today, I'm updating!**

**Please review! It's the best kind of encouragement.**


End file.
